Turmoil
by Rioteer
Summary: Her parents are dead and all she's left with is everything they taught her about the spy would, her world. Cammie is left with no one, but a guy named Joe Solomon who claims to be her godfather. He takes her to a school spies. While she's suppose to be learning the tricks about being a spy, Cammie is set on revenge, but along the way can she learn what friendship is?
1. Chapter 1

_**Anything you recognize from the books are obviously not mine. The books did not happen in this story.**_

_**Longer Summary: By age five, Cammie already knew how to pick a lock and hide in the shadows. By age ten, she'd read some of top classified book on spy tricks and had mastered all of it. By age fifteen, she was one of the best spies of her age. When her parents die, all Cammie wants is revenge, but she has to figure who killed her parents first. Before she could even begin her investigation, her godfather, Joe Solomon, takes her to a spy school for young boys and girls, but Cammie has no interest in them or anything they could offer. Can Zach Goode break through to her and show her that living in the past isn't worth it?**_

_**Happy Reading!**_

_**xx Rioteer**_

_Turmoil_

_Prologue__: Memories_

_7 years of age_

_"That's silly," Cammie's mother rolled her eyes at her husband. He just grinned and continued to talk admirably about a new type of microwave. Her husband was quirky like that. He was one of the top CIA agents and could have most modern technology and then some without so much as taking a penny out of his pocket, but he also loved stuff any normal person would be happy with._

_As Cammie's mother walked with her husband hand-in-hand, she looked around to check up on her seven year old daughter. Being a top spy had it's perks when it came to being the mother of a very intelligent and natural spy type of girl, but Cammie's mother seemed to have lost her daughter in the middle of a crowded mall. _

_Her daughter had been blessed with her fathers looks and personality, only taking a little from her mother. So while her mother stood out and her father blended in, that gave Cammie the choice to blend in or stand out. Most of the time, she blended in effortlessly. Better than most fully trained spies, actually. It was easy to lose her. Especially in a crowded mall. _

_"We lost her," Cammie's mom panicked. She wouldn't panic if she had to take on three fully grown, full trained men, but when her daughter was lost in a mall, she did. Cammie's mom gripped her husbands arm a little too tight-he winced but didn't stop her; she wouldn't listen anyway. "I knew we shouldn't have taught her that move! She'll be disappearing on us all the time now!"_

_"Relax," her husband consoled. "She's fine. Deep breaths; she's okay." _

_"Mama, mama!" Cammie's sweet little voice said from behind them. When had she turned around without them noticing? Cammie's mother embraced her, but Cammie gently pushed her off and held out a coin. _

_"I found this in the fountain," the little girl said excitedly. In her small hand was a rusty penny. Cammie's mother figured she got it from the fountain in the mall where everybody threw coins in for luck or for wishing, but she couldn't see a drop of water on her daughter. _

_"That's not nice. Now somebody's wish won't come true," Cammie's father scolded. _

_Cammie frowned. "I'm sorry, Daddy. Can we put it back? Will their wish come true then?" _

_Her Dad nodded and led her back over to the fountain, where Cammie dropped the coin exactly where it had been before. She clapped and smiled happily, because she was happy that someones wish had not _not _happened. _

_Cammie's mother smiled. Her daughter was one of kind, that was for sure._

_13 years of age_

_"And what was the girl in the northeast wearing?" Cammie's mother asked her daughter after her soccer game. The question was hard, but most spies would know the answer, but Cammie still learned early one of the most important lessons a spy could learn-Notice things. _

_"A blue shirt that I would love to have and some shorts," Cammie stated. "She wore white sneakers that looked about two and a half years old and her hair was up in a ponytail. She looked like another soccer mom." _

_Cammie's mom smiled, but on the inside she was in turmoil. She had taught her daughter almost everything she knew about being a spy for the CIA and, having friends all over the world, practically every CIA-like agency's for almost every country. Her daughter knew things that less than 2% of the population knew. Her daughter was prepared and Cammie's mother only hoped she could cope if their plan hadn't worked and they couldn't keep her safe. _

_15 years of age- The day they disappeared._

_Cammie walked slowly to her car after soccer practice, only to find that a man stood leaning on the car. She narrowed her eyes and acted like any normal person would. _

_"Excuse me, sir, do I know you?" Cammie asked, putting her hands on her hips and raising an eyebrow like her mother did with her Dad when he was in big trouble. _

_The guy didn't look fazed. He wore glasses and Cammie knew that he wasn't a regular person because she couldn't see through the glasses, meaning they were bulletproof (their spy ancestors weren't as smart as you'd like to think; I mean, really? Who creates bulletproof _glasses_?) because of how thick they were. She immediately kicked into her spy senses, which were excellent, and hoped the guy didn't notice that she was moving into a position where she could kill him in 54 different ways._

_"You need to come with me," he said sternly in a Brazilian accent. Cammie observed him while she spoke. He didn't look Brazilian nor did that accent fit him. She knew he was lying. _

_"I don't even know you," Cammie stated, crossing her arms. "And if you can't even let me hear your real voice, I'm not going to stand around and listen to what you have to say." _

_The guy looked mildly surprised, but Cammie was used to that when she was around spies. Being so young and knowing so much...blah blah blah..._

_"Alright, fine, you got me there," the guy had dropped his accent and was talking in what Cammie assumed was his normal voice. "But I really mean it when I say you need to come with me. Your parents sent me."_

_"If they wanted to see me so bad, why didn't they call or come get me themselves?" she asked, not yet ready to leave with him, but she could feel herself giving into his request._

_"Your parents can not call or be here with you right now," the guy said. "They are...preoccupied. I need to take you to a safe house." _

_"What do you mean by 'preoccupied'?" she asked. Now she was getting suspicious. _

_He sighed. "Can we deal with question at the safe house? I promise I won't harm you." _

_"What's your name?" she asked. She wasn't about to go anywhere with this guy without knowing his most basic feature. _

_"Joe Solomon," he informed her. "Get in the car?" _

_"I'm driving," she said happily. Before he could blink, she had managed to slip around him and into the drivers seat. Sneaky little thing. He'd have to do this the hard way._

_When he slipped into the drivers seat, she was already chatting away about things. No matter how much home schooled of a spy she was, she was still a teenage girl and teenage girls love to talk. He sighed internally as he carefully slipped out a liquid sleeping drug in a needle. _

_"I'm sorry about this, but it's necessary," he said before sticking her with a needle._

_"What's nece-" she was saying but then the drug, which spreads pretty quickly thanks to the agency in India who perfected the drug. She was out like a light. _

_**Okay, so I know this is kind of boring now and all these slated words are annoying, but that's just to show past memories. I promise the story picks up in present day next chapter. That last memory was kind of present day. I hoped you like it and can bear with me till I get the next chapter out (which will probably be pretty soon). Leave a comment telling me what you thought?(: Thanks for reading!**_

_**xxRioteer **_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Thanks for all the reviews on the first chapter! I loved them! (: _**

**_Happy Reading!_**

**_xx Rioteer_**

_Turmoil_

_Chapter Two: Do I Have Something On My Face?_

When Cammie woke up, she felt like falling back asleep. Or dying. Either would be fine, because both would free her from the pounding head ache she woke up with. Cammie winced as she sat up and pressed the heel of her hand into her forehead.

"Sorry about that," the guy from whenever she had passed out-Solomon-said. "The head ache is kind of a side effect that Dr. Fibs and Liz haven't yet fixed yet."

"Kind of?" she asked, squinting at him through her sleepy eyes.

Solomon just smirked and handed her some pills. Before he could hand her some water, she had swallowed them. He raised an eyebrow and stared at her as she observed the safe house. It was small, deserted and packed with everything a spy needed.

"Where are we?" Cammie asked, keeping her hand to her head in a way that helped with the head ache.

"One of the less used safe houses in Virginia," Solomon shrugged. "We would have gone all the way to the Academy, but I wanted to wait until you woke up."

"The Academy?"

"The Gallagher Academy," he elaborated. "I teach there and you now go to school there."

"Wait, wait, wait," Cammie rushed, then regretted it because her head ache protested. Luckily, the pills were strong and fast so she could feel the head ache already receding. "Where are my parents?"

Solomon didn't say anything for a long time. Instead he chose to stare out into the city that surrounded (the best safe house was always in plain sight). Cammie felt herself grow impatient and repeated her question.

"Dead," he answered this time.

Cammie froze. Her parents aren't dead. They were just alive and happy just...just yesterday (well, maybe yesterday. As said before, she doesn't know how long she's been out). Plus, why should she trust this man? He drugged her!

"You're lying," Cammie said slowly.

Solomon sighed, knowing already before she had waken that this was how she would react. "No, Cammie, I'm not. I have no reason to lie to you."

"How do you this anyway? Who are you?" she glared at Solomon. He met her glare, not flinching like most had done under that fierce glare.

"I'm an old schoolmate of your fathers," Solomon explained. "Your parents appointed me your godfather. We've lost contact over the years but I've always known where you been."

Cammie found that a bit creepy, but this was the spy world, after all. "That doesn't answer my first question. How do you know my parents are dead?"

"Your parents called me a week ago," he told her quietly. It had started to rain outside, matching both of their moods. "They had found something. I don't know what it was; they wouldn't say over the phone. Anyway, they asked me to come to your house so I could meet you and take you away. I knew something was wrong and I came as quickly as possible, but I was on a mission at the time. I had friends tailing them, because when your father called me, he didn't...he didn't sound right."

Cammie was listening intently and as he spoke, she ran through all her recent memories of her parents. They had seemed happy, but Cammie, being who she is, could tell something had been off. Why didn't she investigate it?

"Before I went to get you, one of my friends called me," Solomon continued. "He said that your parents found out they were tailing them and they lost their tails. When they caught up with them...your parents were laying in a pool of blood. They weren't breathing. I went to get you as soon as I found out."

And for some reason, she believed him. It just clicked in her mind that he wasn't lying. The tears were filling in his eyes just as they were his. Though he composed himself after a few seconds, Cammie let herself cry into her hands, because her mother always told her to never hold it in.

When she was done crying, Solomon handed her a box of tissues and Cammie blew her nose. She stared at him before narrowing her eyes.

"So you are my godfather?" she asked.

"Yes. I have the papers to prove it if you don't believe me," Solomon nodded.

"No, no...I believe you," Cammie was silent after that. Her mind wasn't reeling. Instead, it felt like she was in slow motion. Comprehending this was taking a toll on her. "Who did it?"

Solomon let out a breath. "We don't know. The killers were gone before they got on the scene."

Cammie stared out into the rain. Thunder sounded and she knew the storm was getting worse. Like her life.

"What am I going to do?" she whispered.

He heard her and laid a hand on her shoulder. "Like I said, you're coming with me to go to school at Gallagher Academy. There, you'll be able to expand your skills in the spy world."

She didn't have the power to object nor did she have any argument _to _object. So she just nodded and he left her alone in the room to stare out the window.

* * *

The limo rolled down the road to the gates of Gallagher Academy. Cammie hadn't spoken more than three words since their talk and Solomon was starting to worry, but he didn't say anything. He was a guy and when it came to feelings, he didn't know what to do. So he let her be.

When the Academy came into view, Cammie lifted her head away from the trees and stared at the building, observing every little detail and remembering them. The guard let them through, already knowing who it was. The limo stopped at the big front doors and the driver opened the door for them. There was a women on the steps. She was tall with thick brown hair already in a bun. The women wore a baby pink suit with white heels. She looked lethal.

"Welcome to Gallagher Academy," she greeted Academy, nodding to Solomon. "We're honored to have you here, Cameron."

"Cammie," she corrected automatically.

"Right," the women smiled. "I'm Headmistress Lesley."

Cammie nodded, going around the limo to get her bags in the trunk. Solomon and Headmistress Lesley stayed where they were, watching Cammie mindlessly grab her bag.

"Is she okay?" Headmistress Lesley asked, concern in her eyes.

"I don't know, Headmistress," Solomon told her truthfully.

When Cammie came back over with just a bag, Solomon hugged her. "I'm going to go do some things. You're safe with the Headmistress," he told her. She just nodded, not really worried about her safety. Her godfather disappeared when he went inside.

"We'll go on a tour," the Headmistress was saying. "Then you can go to eat. It is almost dinner."

Cammie didn't see much of the other Gallagher students on the trip around the school, but she did note about twenty potential secret passageways. It was like a I Spy game. I Spy...the hard cover book in a shelf full of paperback. I Spy...the only slightly broken stone on the old wall. I Spy...the smallest statue in a corridor full of large statues. It was just a game for her now.

The other Gallagher students had gone to dinner already by the time her tour was done. Headmistress Lesley gave her four purple and green uniforms (with dozens of secret pockets) and then showed her to her room.

"You can unpack later, Cammie," Headmistress Lesley said kindly. "You're missing dinner and I bet you are hungry."

Cammie nodded, setting her bag down on the only unmade bed in the room. She was sharing with three girls, all of whom Cammie had yet to meet.

"What's that?" Cammie asked, nodding to a sign that said French-American.

Headmistress smiled. "Tonight we speak in French with an American accent. It's an exercise to help our girls in their COW class." Cammie was confused as to why they had a cow class in a spy school.

They walked into the room and all the stares turned to them. Headmistress Lesley and Cammie weren't fazed though. The Headmistress showed her where she could get her food and then left to the teachers table. Cammie got two scoops of spaghetti with water and sat at one of the only empty tables in the room. The stares were still on her, but the girls had started to whisper about her clothes while the boys whispered about how fit she looked.

Cammie felt herself getting more irritated by the second. Had these people ever heard that it wasn't polite to stare? She pushed the spaghetti around on her plate, her stomach feeling not so hungry. When she'd had enough to the stares and the whispering that had started in French, Cammie whipped her head up and said angrily at of them, "Do I have something on my face?"

**_Gallagher Academy is going to be a boy&girl school in this story so it makes the story go more smoothly. Thanks for reading. Drop me a review? (:_**

**_xx Rioteer_**


End file.
